Strong Will
Synopsis Keiichi's group consists of him, the Sonozaki Twins, Rika, Rena, Irie, Chie, Kaieda, and the Nam'd and Unnam'd school children. They accompany him from scene to scene. First Half As the phone rings, Teppei smiles and warns the crumpled Satoko that she had better remember where the bank book he assumes exists is "by the time this phone call ends." Satoko lies whimpering with bruises over her face and arms. Teppei answers the phone and is politely greeted by the Okinomiya Child Welfare Office. Teppei grunts, "again?" as he explores his left ear with his pinky. The voice on the phone apologizes but continues that while Satoko is absent due to an illness, he needs to confirm something with her urgently. When Teppei tries to take the message, the voice politely insists to speak with her. Teppei tries to intimidate the caller who, ever polite, asks, "Are you refusing to put Satoko-san on the phone?" Even Teppei understands the implication of that question and growls in frustration. He lies that she is sleeping, and he will need a moment to wake her. Satoko is just beginning to slowly rise from the floor. Her face is now swollen and she has blood in the corner of her mouth. Muttering complaints, Teppei climbs the stairs and "gently" reminds her that they are "a warm loving family." He squeezes her shoulder to emphasize his point. Satoko gives a faint "yes." Teppei continues that if she upsets him, he will destroy her brother's room. Satoko responds that she "understands": "We are a loving family." On the phone, the voice identifies himself as Harayama. As he asks Satoko how she is doing, Teppei places both his hands on her shoulders. She responds that "nothing much has changed." Harayama talks to someone else and puts the person on the phone. Keiichi, who is in the offices of the Welfare Director with everyone, vows that they will put an end to her situation: "The Chairman of the Child Welfare Office has promised us that as soon as you say 'yes,' they will take custody of you right away!" He adds excitedly that the Sonozaki Family, including Sonozaki Oryō has arranged it. As the scene shows the crowd outside the office, Keiichi continues that over 200 people from Hinamizawa and Okinomiya have gathered, putting off preparing for the Watanagashi Festival, to support her. As Satoko clenches her fist to her heart, Keiichi admits that since the Dam War, people from Hinamizawa have mistreated her, "but I've completely crushed all of that!" Rika takes the phone to affirm that Keiichi and everyone have ended the bullying she has suffered: "So, when you and I go shopping together, you will not longer be ignored." There is a flashback to the butcher ignoring her while village women look at her with distaste. "That can't be true," Satoko quietly replies. Shifting to her Adult Voice, Rika replies that she cannot believe it either. She confesses that when Teppei returned, she felt, "this was an unavoidable dead-end of Fate, and gave up." She insists that Keiichi showed her how "Fate can be broken." She begs Satoko to realize that everyone is reaching out to her to rescue her. Satoko replies that she has to become stronger. Rika retorts that accepting abuse does not make her stronger. Instead, she reminds her of Satoshi. Satoko startles, and Rika adds, "he's right behind you, isn't he?" Satoko whispers a quick, "yes." Rika commands her to look at Teppei's "hideous, horrifying face" and take up Satoshi's courage and strength. She tells her if she ever wishes to atone for her "sin" against her brother, she will never achieve it by refusing help. Teppei becomes impatient and growls unable to hear the conversation: "This is a long phone call!" Satoko looks at him, and he looks back at her with an accusing and intimidating "Eeeh?" Rika tells her that she will hand over the receiver to the social worker: "Tell him in your own words. I'll be watching to see how courageous you'll be." Harayama takes up the phone and asks Satoko: "Is there any problem with your life with Teppei-san?" She initially does not answer, and he repeats, "Is there, Satoko-san?" Satoko whispers the syllables for "help." Harayama quickly asks if she can repeat it. Satoko then screams, "Help me!!" Teppei explodes and accuses her of betraying him. Satoko screams back that she hates him, and she orders him out of her and her brother's home. Teppei slaps her hard. This time, she glares at him rather than cowers. Teppei prepares to beat her again, but the police start banging on the door. The phone picks up his challenging the police only to yell with the sound of things crashing. On the phone, Keiichi calls for Satoko. Near him stands Ōishi with a radio. He tells Keiichi not to worry since the police have forcibly entered the home to arrest Teppei. He then genially requests, "if everything turns out to be all right, please disband tomorrow's protest," and walks away with a wave. Rika explains to Keiichi that Ōishi was in contact with someone over the radio while he listened into the phone call. Shion concludes that due to Rina's murder, the police had already been observing him. Keiichi asks, "Rina?" but Mion simply laughs about "all types of things happen in the adult world." Outside, the police lead Teppei towards a police cruiser. A policewoman holds Satoko. Keiichi calls to her, and she looks up to see him with the rest of his group. He narrates that it was an extremely long day, as Satoko runs to Rika. He continues as they embrace that they overcame the odds and won. He notes that the next day is the ''Watanagashi'' Festival. On the day of the Festival located before the Furude Shrine Mion proclaims the takoyaki speed eating contest. Rena rushes ahead declaring she will not be defeated. Shion, Mion, Rena, Satoko, and Keiichi rush after her. Rika stays back with a translucent Furude Hanyū. Hanyū happily remarks that this is the first time she has seen a Watanagashi Festival so fun. Rika agrees, and while Hanyū "Auu~ Auu~"s in anticipation, Rika declares that she has figured out the meaning behind challenging Fate. The rest stop their rush, turn to look at Rika, and Satoko eagerly calls to her. Rika vows to Hanyū that she will never again yield to Fate and runs off to join them. Hanyū lowers her head sadly and disappears. That night during the actual drifting of the cotton in the river, Tomitake Jirō laughingly recalls Rika's warning and asks why he and Takano Miyo would be killed. Rika reminds them that Jirō will claw his throat out, and Takano will be burned to death in a barrel found in the mountains. Jirō asks if Rika means the terminal stages of "Level 5." He reassures her that he will be fine since he has been vaccinated. Takano asks if Rika has simply predicted based on her dreams again. She also reassures that she will be find since, if anything would happen, "Jirō-san would protect me. Right?" Rika asks if they die, who will protect her. Takano insists that the Yamainu will still protect her. Rika warns that she suspect that they will be murdered when they are alone and warns then not to be together alone. Takano takes the odd opportunity to tease Rika for being jealous and lewd. This irritates Rika who rushes off. As she runs along the riverbank, she notes to herself that she knew neither of them would listen to her. Still, she insists that she will not give up. At the empty welcoming stall, Ōishi asks Rika, "where did you hear that?" She lies that she overheard "some people" talking. Ōishi agrees that it would not be strange if Jirō and Takano did become the fifth year's victims of Oyashiro-sama's Curse. Rika continues her lie that she overheard the plotters claim it would be best to attack them, "on the road to Hinamizawa from Okinomiya." Ōishi promises to have a cruiser patrol the road. Rika thanks him since few people believe her; he responds that it is the job of the police to believe her. He smiles: "If nothing happens, then we should be celebrating that nothing did, don't you think?" Rika smiles. Later outside the entrance to the Furude Shrine, Mion responds to Rika's prediction of the murders of Jirō and Takano. Keiichi asks if this is Oyashiro-sama's Curse. Rena suggests that they take precautions Keiichi agrees that for as much as possible, they should guard the two. As Rika smiles, Keiichi instructs everyone to find them. Second Half The gang follows Takano and Jirō all the way to the Irie Clinic. Jirō turns to tell them that they will be fine, and Takano states she will drop off Jirō with her car. Rika reminds them to be careful. Jirō jokes that he should see them all again in the Fall; Takano adds "If we don't get killed, right?" She then looks at them emotionless and wishes them a "goodnight." Rika stays for a moment as the rest leave, staring at Takano. Inside, Jirō packs a bookbag and instructs Takano to tell Irie to be very thorough in his examination of Rika since if anything were to happen to her it would "be a disaster." Takano stands behind him, puts her hand on his, and tells him she has something very important to discuss with him. She confesses that she is surprised by Rika. Her eyes become anime shadows as she confesses that she loves him. Jirō asks what has gotten into her all of a sudden. She tells him that the time has come for her "dream" to come true. When he asks, "dream?" she continues to caress his hand and chide him for not remembering things "said in bed." As he clutches her hand, he admits that he remembers her dream. She brings her face close to his and reiterates her dream: "The day when Oyashiro-sama's Curse finally becomes a reality." She giggles a bit. Speaking over a scene of a white van arriving, she reiterates that it is her "childhood dream." Shocked, Jirō asks, "you don't mean?" and Takano interrupts, "That's exactly what I mean." Jirō stands and pushes her away. "Just as I thought (やっぱり・''yappari'')," Takano continues, "Your job is more important than me." She opens the door behind her, and Tetsurō Okonogi and another Yamainu enter. She continues that the Hinamizawa Syndrome "is like a bomb with a lit fuse." Another Yamainu enters behind him. She observes that "Tokyo" has ordered him to dismantle this "bomb" before it can explode. However, she explains, there are some in "Tokyo" who want the "bomb" to explode. This revelation stuns Jirō: "You know how dangerous a disease Hinamizawa Syndrome is!" She responds that she does, and if it explodes, "it'll be quite disasterous." He accuses Okonogi of betrayal; Takano notes his stupidity: the Yamainu always worked for her, and she has controlled the Irie Clinic from the start. The only ones who did not know this, she condescendingly adds, were him and Irie. She giggles as Okonogi orders him seized. She "admires" his very brief struggle. She kneels down to him and offers him to join her one last time. He refuses, and she declares herself free of regrets as she produces a syringe. He knows what it is, as she reminds him. Ever in possession of a clue, he claims that all were destroyed. She giggles then informs him that the vaccination that was prepared for him for this trip, "was actually something different." She reminds him that he should verify the drugs he takes. A Yamainu tosses Jirō's hat on his curled-up body in the trunk of Takano's car. She order the commencement of "Operation Endgame." They come to attention and salute her. The scene shifts to her car driving fast down the road with Jirō's bicycle in the back seat. She sees a police cruiser parked with its light flashing. She slows down and drives past, and they take no notice of her. At the side of the road, she deposites his bike then drags him out of the trunk. She states, "You will wake up soon," and the terminal stage of Level 5 awaits him. She continues that his death and her disappearance will strengthen belief in Oyashiro-sama's Curse. She sarcastically deems his position in the plan as a "great honor," then giggles. On a side of a road, a large white truck receives a report from "Nightingale" concerning "the operation in Gifu." Inside the truck, Takano, now dressed in her black uniform, sips tea which she declares "delicious (美味し・''oishii'')." A soldier addresses her as "major," and apologizes that the "fabrication unit" in Gifu "ran into some trouble." He explains that the corpse prepared for her has been dead for over 24 hours. She laughs and asks if he knows what that means. He recognized that it means that she has been dead for 24 hours. With another laugh, she allows the use of the body. When he agrees but question, she interrupts to explain that she appreciates the irony that the she, the one who will destroy Hinamizawa, walked around "dead" during the Festival. The soldier fears that ther is a chance of detection which Takano quickly denies. Since her existence walking around during the Festival has been established, even if the autopsy detects the age of the corpse, "those naïve fools will happily believe that the autopsy is in error." He relents and leaves to make the arrangements, but Takano stops him to sheepishly ask what her corpse is like. He explains that in the mountains near the freeway, they have set it up as a burnt corpse in a steel drum. Recognizing this fits Rika's prediction, Takano notes that it is not simply a legend that Rika is Oyashiro-sama's reincarnation. She orders him to tell the Yamainu in Hinamizawa to tighten their surveillance of Rika. He salutes her and leaves. Another soldier approaches to announce that the Okinomiya Police Department have discovered Jirō's corpse. Her only reaction is to smile and announce, "It's finally beginning." Multiple police conduct an investigation on the side of the road. Ōishi stares down at the body of Jirō while Kumagai explains that "at first glance" it appears Jirō clawed out his own throat. Observing from a distance, the shocked Irie exclaims, "This can't be happening." Takano sets down her tea again. She declares that, "Soon everything will perish." Teaser Chibi Rika wears cat ears and a tail while Chibi Hanyū whines that it is "terrible!" "What's wrong, Chibi Rika asks. Chibi Hanyū explains: *"The dark hand of capitalism has finally come to Hinamizawa!" *"'Dark hand? *"They're going to build super high-class resort houses!" Chibi Rika consoles her that Hinamizawa has built up courage and deep bonds since the Dam War. She then adds that Hinamizawa residents who cooperate can move in "at super-low prices!" Chibi Hanyū finds this wonderful and wonders: *"Why the hell are these people opposing this plan?! When Hinamizawa is forced to change with the times, people like that will meet with Oyashiro-sama's Curse!" Chibi Rika introduces the next episode, while Chibi Hanyū sighs: "That's humans for you. . . ." Characters In order of appearance *Hōjō Teppei *Hōjō Satoko *Harayama (initially on phone) *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Maebara Keiichi *Furude Rika *Ryūgū Rena *Sonozaki Mion *Sonozaki Shion *Ōishi Kuraudo *Kaieda *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō *Irie Kyōsuke *Chie Rumiko *Child Welfare Director (unnamed) *Sonozaki Oryō (mentioned) *Hinamizawa and Okinomiya Inhabitants *Unnamed Butcher (flashback) *Unnamed Women (flashback) *Mamiya Rina (mentioned) *Various Police Officers *Kumagai Katsuya *Komiyama *Unnamed Woman Police Officer *Tomita Daiki *Okamura Suguru *Furude Hanyū *Tomitake Jirō *Takano Miyo *Tetsurō Okonogi *Various Unnamed Yamainu *Two Soldiers (unnamed) *Various Unnamed Police Referbacks and Forwards *In many arcs either Satoshi or Keiichi will ask Shion or Mion respectively to take Satoko to Watagashi since they will be "preoccupied." *'Takano and Jirō Dance the Light Fantastic:' while "obvious" that they have a relationship, what, if anything, she feels for him varies from arc to arc, if depicted, as well as the media adaptation. Nevertheless, since his death is one of the The Rules of the Maze, this means that in all of the thousands of lives Rika has experienced, Takano has "dumped" Jirō. However, in this and in the next arc, she does seem sincere in asking him to join her. In this arc, she does offer him "one more chance," expecting him to refuse. *'"But I didn't know until this day that it was Barzini Takano all along.”' - Don Corleone Needed.--Ed.: **That be all the Spoilers, arg! **''When They Cry Wikia'' recommends replaying, rewatching, and rereading the Sound Novels and adaptations knowing it "was Takano all along." *'"Vaccination for This Trip":' avoiding a lecture in immunology, it appears that the "vaccine" for the Hinamizawa Syndrome requires "boasters" more frequent than expected. Its relative effectiveness is perhaps the Last Spoiler for the next arc. Arg. *'"What's in the Trunk?":' if it is not obvious, what Takano has in her trunk in Boundary and Lost Things of "Tatarigoroshi-hen.'' *The first arc ''Onikakushi-hen notes that Jirō appears to have been attacked before he clawed out his throat. *How Takano died 24 hours before is explained. Cultural References *''Takoyaki (蛸焼・たこ焼き) Memorable Moments *As in the Confrontation, Rika becomes less guarded about discussing her reality, though she veils it enough to prevent her friends from understanding. *Until this arc, Ōishi best efforts tend to the useless to actual hinderance. *Harayama actually becomes useful. *Jirō mentions "Level 5." Quotes *"Look into his face. That hideous, horrifying face! And realize the courage that Satoshi had when he stood up against that horror!" - Rika *"Don't you think it's an honor to be chosen as the fifth year's victims of the curse?" - Takano ''to Jirō *"So don't be alone together tonight!" - Rika **"Oh, oh, are you being jealous? You lewd little one?" - Takano *"Because if anything were to happen to her Rika, it would be a disaster." - Jirō **"Ne, Jirō-san? I have a very serious matter to discuss with you." - Takano *"It's about time. The time is about to come. The day my dream will come true." - Takano **"Your dream?" - Jirō **"I've told you before, haven't I? Or, do you not remember anything that's said in bed?" - Takano *"That's why 'Tokyo' won't be able to hide all the bodies." - Takano *"You'll probably refuse, but for my self-satisfaction, let me hear your answer one more time. Is there nothing I can do to convince you to come to my side?" - Takano *"You will wake up soon. And when you do, the terminal stage of Level 5 awaits you." - Takano *"Oyashiro-sama's harbinger, who brought forth the destruction of Hinamizawa, was walking around dead on the day of the Festival." - Takano *"It isn't just a tall tale that she's the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama." - Takano Gallery Hanyū Debbie Downer.png|Furude "Debbie Downer" Hanyū Takano Goodnight.png Don Takano.png Seize Him!.png|"Seize Him!" is required to be spoken by all villains per The Guild of Calamitous Intent Higurashi Kai Title Card 11.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Minagoroshi-hen Episodes